


Outnumbered

by LeaLPotter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, double trouble, ot3: we found love in a hopeless place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaLPotter/pseuds/LeaLPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kurt/Sebastian/Dave. Meeting the parents for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outnumbered

"Two boys. Two of those. Two of  _them_.  _Two.”_

 _“_ Burt, honey.”

“No, Carole. There are two. I don’t think you’re getting this right.  _Two.”_

 _“_ I’m sure Kurt can handle them. And I’ve made plenty of food to go around as well.”

“ _Two._ I’d be fine, I’d be thrilled if he was dumping Kar- _David_  for that Sebastian kid, but  _two_.”

“Honey. We’ve talked about you holding that grudge against Dave; it’s bad for your arteries. Besides, I’ve known boys like Sebastian, and  _I,_ for one, am thrilled Kurt has Dave to help keep him on his toes.”

“ _Two_.”

“The more the merrier, sweetheart.”

“But…  _two_.”

 

~~~~~

 

“ _Four_.”

“Oh, will you just get it over with already?”

“I have to meet four parents. I usually start avoiding when there are only  _two_  looming on.”

“You’ve met them already, Bas.”

“ _Four_.”

“My dad adores you.”

“Yeah, and he never makes a secret of it.”

“ _Dave_.”

“What? ‘S the truth.”

“So you think we should tell my dad about all the mess with Blaine? Maybe then you two’ll be on slightly more even ground. And by  _even_ , I actually mean my dad kicking Sebastian out at gun point.”

“…no.”

“I didn’t think so, either.”

“Yeah, I think you’re both missing the point.  _Four_.”

“I don’t see the problem. More practice?”

“You say that ‘cause they  _all_ love you.”

”’ _Oh_ , darling, isn’t Kurt just the most  _charming_  boy.’”

“‘He’s so  _polite_. And he knows his way around an engine - you can’t go wrong with  _that_!’”

“‘And he hasn’t got that dreadful American accent you’ve been cultivating,  _Sebastian_. What a delightful boy.’”

“‘And he actually  _speaks_  at the dinner table,  _David_. What a nice kid.’”

“Oh, shut up, the both of you.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Now, see. That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“I’m still on the fence about that Sebastian boy. I worried he was a bad influence when he was just Davey’s friend, but  _now_ -“

“Oh, he’s harmless. And Kurt was lovely, as always. Such  _taste_.”

“Did you really have to  _giggle_  when he complimented your dress?”

“Don’t be a grumpy old bear. He’s the sweetest thing, makes me feel like I’m a blushing schoolgirl again.”

“Look like it, too.”

“None of it now. Dave has  _excellent_  taste. Such handsome boys. You should be proud.”

“But…  _two_.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Well, at least he’s not sleeping around anymore.”

“But  _two_  at the same time?”

“Honestly, I find it almost restrained of him. I had already resigned myself to a steady orgy.”

“He gets it from  _you_.”

“Is this a step up from calling me a manwhore, darling?”

“Quite. Strange.”

“Yes, precious?”

“I had this unfathomable idea that it was Kurt’s  _boyfriend_  Bastian was hunting after.”

“Well, then. Maybe that’s how they met.”

“ _Ghastly_. Your son has no manners.”

“ _Your_  son is a heartbreaker.”

“And possibly a home-wrecker.”

“I have the feeling he might be settling down, now.”

“ _Finally_. But  _two_?”

 

~~~~~

 

“Hey.”

“Hey, babe. Dave?”

“Sleeping. As we should be. Come back to bed.”

“I - I will. In a minute.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“You should sleep. We kinda wore you out.”

“I think we might remember things a little differently. I distinctly recall ‘God, no, please, I can’t again, oh God, Dave, Kurt, please, don’t touch me, oh God,  _touchmepleaseyesthereagain_ -“

” —- “

” —- “

“ _Hmmm_. Cute. You sound hot when you’re altering reality.”

“You know the best thing about a three-way relationship?  _Witnesses_.”

“Biased witnesses. He’s whipped.”

“You’re one to talk. Come on. Come back to bed and finish what you started for once.”

“Yes, I’m definitely the tease here.”

“Bas?”

“In a minute, love.”

“You’re not freaking out a  _lot_ , are you? I know  _four_  is kind of a tall order.”

“I don’t do parents. I never do parents.”

“… okay?”

“But I want to do your parents. And Dave’s.”

“God, I hope not.”

“What _-_ why would you  _go there_ , stop going there!”

“I know you want to. And you did so beautifully. And now you’re coming back to bed and  _doing_ your wonderful boyfriends.”

“Kurt, I -“ 

“Sshh, I know. Come on, I wanna blow Dave awake.”

“ _Nice_. Can I -“

“No cameras.”

“Spoil-sport.”

“I know. But I’ll even  _share_.”

“Tempting. You got yourself a deal, Hummel.”

“You’re so easy.”

“Hey. Must I remind you that  _four_? I deserve a fucking good reward.”

“Oh, god. Whine, whine,  _whine_.”


End file.
